The guardians
by The.Bloody.kit
Summary: Anushka never felt like she belonged but after a few twists added to her life with her best friend, Justine and her new friends she discovers the truth of love yet will she find out who she really is and what is with the voices in her and her friends heads and why are they taken to a mystic land known as the shinobi nations, must fate be so troublesome. I suck at summaries, itgood.


Disclaimer: All I own is the following – anushka, Justine, ronelle, some random pokemon/digimon, teachers and random people plus the bad guy.

I DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING – naruto, digimon, pokemon, dragon ball z, The secret Saturdays, avator the last airbender, My little pony equestria girls, Monsuno, winx, tiny monsters. (I wish I did, then I would of made all of them meet in a battle or something cool :D ) oh and I also don't own any songs used in the fic last thing- I love the name Anushka- so I'll be using that name in most of my stories.

This is also my first story and I ask you to be nice and I'm open to questions.

SUMMARY = Anushka never felt like she belonged but after a few twists added to her life with her best friend, Justine and her new friends she discovers the truth of love yet will she find out who she really is and what is with the voices in her and her friends heads and why are they taken to a mystic land known as the shinobi nations, must fate be so troublesome. ( I suck at summaries, sorry. So im basically taking these cartoons and mixing in my imagination to an adventure.)

Enjoy

"talking"

'thinking'

CHAPTER 1 : a flash from the past - Time : 04;55 date: 25;01;1999

On a starry night when the moon is full and glows of pure-white with clear midnight blue sky around its glow, a very rare sight to behold, almost magical. If you looked out far at the sea, from the coast you might catch a glimpse at a small green glow out on the horizon. This glow is a barrier of an island called the Shinobi Nations. A beautiful and colourful land as well as rigid with mountains here and there with small islands scatters the ocean around it. This mysterious island is a secret from the world by the first human ancestors, for the rest of the world would never be able to protect itself of this place of blood and nightmares.

These lands are in harmony with nature and not corrupt like the continents where technology destroys the earth. Rather than using technology for everyday things they only use electricity for lights and cooking equipment, just simple stuff. They replied on other methods to live.

There are five main provinces in the shinobi nations; they are under control of the kages. The kages were the strongest of the main village as well as their royal family, the royal family were the strongest in a nation followed by the different clans then normal shinobi then last the civilians. The lords where people who have high status in a small village. This land is breath taking both night and day however this night was different.

Dusk it comes before dawn and hides the movements of the shadows in its depths. In a village, hidden in leaves, blood covered the ground like a blanket; bodies lay motionless on the ground. The shinobi of this village stood their ground against the one man responsible for this destruction, him and his phantom like army.

Minato the 4-hokage was on the gate trying to help defend his village as he stood upon the gates. His blond hair was drenched in sweat and dirty, his red fox ears were folded against his hair as his tail hung low from exhaustion. This battle was taking its toll on him; his muscles were straining and he was running out of chakra. The battle started yesterday but it raged through the night till now however, his three children were in the safe houses on the monument mountain, his inner beast refused to let anyone get there or even come close; that was his fuel to keep fighting, his kits.

With that in mind he jumped of the gate and dived back into the war with renewed energy. His pokemon partner, a light-gold nine-tailed fox, was right next to him. Its ruby red eyes scanning the enemy and evaporating them with fire balls that it blew from its mouth. Minato stopped in his tracks when he saw the man responsible for the spillage of blood, Demondraga. The last dragon-beast believed to be alive. He wore a black cloak that had crimson red embellish, the cloak hid his whole body as his burnt and crispy bone like wings kept him in the air. A shadow of a bat swooped down to protect his master and attack the hokage but was dealt with by a ball of fire that came from his left.

That's right, this was no normal battle. The enemy was shadows that took on the shape of pokemon but they weren't your simple shadows, they could do a lot of damage like a group of golurk. "Demondraga, you shall not win you sorry excuse of a dragon beast." Minato yelled at the man in the sky.

Demondraga looked at the battle field and left out a maniac laugh. "You fail to see my plan, _hokage,"_ he said before quickly lowering himself so that their eyes met. "Even if I lose this battle I've already taken something dear to you away." He finished and looked away from Minato's eyes back to the mountain then his dead blue eyes meet confused blue for the last time as a gloved hand gave a mocking solute and he instantly disappearing, ignoring the blonds shouts after him for an answer.

Sadly even if he fled the scene the creatures were still coming in full force, enough to get into the city. There was shouting and screams, as buildings were turned to rubble and dust and clouds of smoke erupted from the earth being caught in the onslaught and rising to the sky. More blood started to spill but no matter what they pushed on to end the fight. The forth dashed back to the entrance to help his people but before the hokage could do something, five ear-splitting screeches made them-selves known.

Suddenly the sky was light with a memorizing scene as an aurora danced above the battle. The temperature dropped fast so that snow started to fall from the sky, dark forbidden clouds started to twist and swirl with the aurora, as fire engulfed the land around the beasts stopping them from going deeper into the village. Blue lighting struck the ground, causing craters where they hit, but it never disappeared in fact the bolts started to form a cage around the shadow monsters below. Before any of the villagers knew what was happening or could question what was going on, a blinding golden light radiated over the city. The monsters cried out in pain as they began to shrink before they disappeared into the light.

When the light faded five dragons stood outside the gate. The dragons each stood proudly in different glowing colours. The first was a wing-less white and gold dragon, it was covered in a bright white glow. Next was a purple and yellow dragon which had a forest-green glow. On the other side of the wing-less one was a blue dragon that had a blue and white glow around its body that gave of an icy presence. The next one was a deep-black dragon with a light-blue static covering its body. Finally the last one was a vast white that had a glowing dark purple-pink that danced like flames around its body, it was also smaller than the rest.

The villagers starred in shock and awe, yet they were scared as well. The dragons let out a cry before they were engulfed in the glow that came of their bodies. They floated of the ground but stopped when they were suspended high in the air above the city. The glowing orbs started to spin faster and faster in a circle.

Then suddenly, like shooting stars, they shot of in the direction of the main land except the purple-pink orb that first went in the opposite way then followed the others.

Darkness began to fade as the golden sun began to rise with an aura of hope, putting an end to the blood filled battle. Many people started to cheer, but some went out to look for their families and friends amongst the lifeless bodies.

Amongst them was a lady with long blond hair that was tied in a low pony, dressed in a green outfit. Her light brown eagle wings were folded on her back. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood over her love, a man with light blue hair and a pair of broken and blood soaked snow-white seagull wings.

"Tsunade, Dan would not like you crying over his death but be happy he died protecting his village." A man with long spiky white hair said. Tsunade turned to the man behind her. He looked like a toad. "Jiraiya, you're right, but I wish he could see this sunrise." She said as they walked back to the front gate, her tears drying up as she looked at her teammate.

As they got to the gate, Jiraiya walked over to his student but before he could congratulate him, he spotted a blur of red heading to the blond.

"Minato!" She cried as she pounced on her husband. Minato's ears stood up at attention as his mate/wife ran into him almost making him fall over from exhaustion. His tail swayed with uneasiness as his inner fox got worried at the panic waves coming of her.

"Kushina, what is wrong." He asked trying to stop his mate's tears. When the crying came to choking sobs many people were gathered around the leader. "It…its Ann…Annsuke." she choked out putting Minato in to more of a panic, his heart felt as if it was being crushed. Annsuke was his new born baby girl, born only five days ago. His mind was over-run with different possibilities; none were pleasant for his inner-fox who refused to think about it.

"Kushina, what's wrong with Annsuke." He said in shaky voice. Kushina looked up at him, her purple eyes meeting unearthly sapphire. More tears filled her eyes and tears ran down her smooth clear skin.

"She….she….she's gone." And with that he felt as if he could not breathe. His inner-fox was crying out in despair. He could not feel the tears running down his cheeks and on to Kushina's blood red hair, being a fox-beast his heart broke at the loss of his kit but it was also beyond raged since what Demondraga said finally became clear, he was the one who stole his youngest kit.

"Demondraga, you will pay," He growled out as he looked at the lighting sky. "Painfully!"

Jiraiya, who was standing not too far from his student, was clenching his fists in anger; he wanted to train her and her brothers. He turned around to face the crowd that had gathered around the leader.

"Well don't just stand there, search the whole village. Leave nowhere unchecked!" he yelled out. The crowd immediately disappeared. He turned to his 2 team mates. Tsunade and Orochimaru, who was a snake, his white tail flickered in announce or anger, he also maybe wanted to teach her something since she had powerful chakra coming off her just like the rest of her family. "We will search outside the village. She cannot be far." He said. With a nod from both of them and in a puff of smoke later they were gone. Jiraiya turned back to Minato and Kushina. Minato nodded to him and then the toad went as well.

"Minato-san." Said person turned to face a woman with short black hair dressed in a simple brown dress with black pants. Her shiny black and dark-blue sparrow wings were folded on her back. In her arms was a baby boy with bright yellow hair what would rival the sun, his orange-red fox ears with white edges were folded against his head as he slept and his fluffy tail was wrapped around his waist. Next to her was a five year old boy with spiky red hair and purple eyes. His red ears were listening to the surrounding noises as his tail swayed nervously. Kushina walked over to her.

"Thanks Shizuna." She said as she took her baby boy into her hands. She placed a small kiss on his forehead then ruffled her oldest sons head.

"Kushina, Annsuke's mirror and necklace is also gone where ever she is we can locate her with them." Kushina looked at her surprised and shocked. Minato walked over to hear their conversation and picked up his eldest.

The mirror was a small pocket mirror that was hand made by her best friend, Mikoto. It was silver with pink gems and rubies on the lid. Over the colour was a gold pattern of the jade vines and ghost orchids. Inside on the base was a sakura flower. When Annsuke first saw it see refused to let it go. The necklace was a gift from Hiashi, Minato's friend. It was a simple silver chain. The chain was a special wire so it would not break. In the middle of the wire was a crystal like ornament of a baby-pink snow trillium. In the centre was a blue gem with a cat paw print.

"We can use it to find her, don't worry" she said with a hopeful smile. Minato hugged Kushina and looked down at his two boys. "Don't worry sons, we will find your sister, one day."

**Else-where in the main land:**

In a city, where people laughed and cried, the sky was shining with beauty and hope. A lady in her twenties walked down the almost desolate street. Her black hair curled natural as she walked in her tracksuit with green converse sneakers. The sky was still dark with a few twinkling stars. It had been a long night at work and home was not too far.

A soft cry made her turn to look down an ally that she was passing. The darkness at the alleys depth had a misleading presence to it. Curiously she walked down the alley.

At the far corner in a burnt box was a bundle of pink blankets. As the lady got closer she saw that the blanket had scorch marks and deep black marks almost destroying the fabric. On the visible corner was a circle with a swirl. She bent down to move the blanket aside when a head popped out. It was a baby girl with bright blue eyes that looked at her with bewilderment and curiosity almost like a fox. In her little fist was a sliver object and around her neck was a lovely necklace. A small shine of plastic brought the lady's eyes to the baby's arm. On her one arm was her identity tag but it had burn marks over it. All that was able to be read was

[ an.s.k…..20;01;1999 ]

The lady gasped. "Only five days old. Oh you poor girl. You're coming with me, Anushka." And with that the lady picked her up and set out to her home. Just as the sun broke out on the horizon, the pink and golden-yellow danced with the silver clouds. The sun rays reflecting of the dark grey clouds making a scene of a new start.

Well that was my first chapter I hope you like it. Feel free to ask questions. Soooo please don't be mean and here are some things that can help, I hope.

1. Because of chakra, pregnancies are half the time like 3-4 months.

2, People can have animal traits or a bending trait. I will explain later about bending.

3. Orochimaru is good.

4. Itachi had never killed the clan.

5. Mikoto was kushina's best friend and Hiashi was Minato's.

6. who can guess the oldest son ? I'm sure I made it easy.

I'm sorry if it is familiar to a different story but I thought of this story by myself. I know its short it's like a pre-fix.


End file.
